


As Long As You Guys Are Happy, I’m Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Steps Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Children, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Toys, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace Williams is worried about her widower father, Danny Williams, They talked, & she voices her concerns, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams (Implied)(Past)
Series: McDanno Steps Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082483
Kudos: 2





	As Long As You Guys Are Happy, I’m Happy:

*Summary: Grace Williams is worried about her widower father, Danny Williams, They talked, & she voices her concerns, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

The holidays were a dim affair around the Williams Household, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was trying to make it the best for his children, Grace & Charlie, Since, Their mother, Rachel Williams, died of cancer. The Young Girl notices that her father **_never_** has fun anymore, & never has time for himself. She decided to have a talk with him, as soon as Charlie is all set with his toys. “Danno, We need to talk”, The Younger Williams said, as she pours them some hot chocolate.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he caught the concerned look on his oldest child’s face. “I was wondering, If you are take some time for yourself”, Grace asked point blank, knowing what the answer is gonna be. Danny didn’t know how to answer it, cause he wasn’t sure himself, as he thought about it. “I am gonna take some time off, when I have it, You guys mean the world to me”, Grace was not convinced of it.

“Aren’t you happy, Danno ?”, The Beautiful Brunette asked the shorter man. “As long as you guys are happy, I’m happy”, The Blond said with a smile, as he kissed the top of her head, & he went to check on his son. Grace decided to let it be, & went with her father. They were glad that the little boy was never affected by the last couple of months. They wanted him to have a normal life as possible.

“Gracie, Danno, Come play with me !”, Charlie exclaimed with happiness, as he waved him over. “Coming right over, Bud”, The Former New Jersey Detective said with a smile, & sat down to join him. “Sure, I would love to play too”, The Teenager said, as she sat down on the other side of her little brother, & they spent time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
